This invention relates to the discovery that a group of 2-phenyl-3-aroylbenzothiophenes is useful in the prevention of bone loss.
The mechanism of bone loss is not well understood, but in practical effect, the disorder arises from an imbalance in the formation of new healthy bone and resorption of old bone, skewed toward a net loss of bone tissue. This bone loss includes a decrease in both mineral content and protein matrix components of the bone, and leads to an increased fracture rate of, predominantly, femoral bones and bones in the forearm and vertebrae. These fractures, in turn, lead to an increase in general morbidity, a marked loss of stature and mobility, and, in many cases, an increase in mortality resulting from complications.
Bone loss occurs in a wide range of subjects, including post-menopausal women, patients who have undergone hysterectomy, patients who are undergoing or have undergone long-term administration of corticosteroids, patients suffering from Cushing's syndrome, and patients having gonadal dysgensis dysgenesis.
Unchecked, bone loss can lead to osteoporosis, a major debilitating disease whose prominent feature is the loss of bone mass (decreased density and enlargement of bone spaces) without a reduction in bone volume, producing porosity and fragility.
One of the most common types of osteoporosis is found in post-menopausal women affecting an estimated 20 to 25 million women in the United States alone. A significant feature of post-menopausal osteoporosis is the large and rapid loss of bone mass due to the cessation of estrogen production by the ovaries. Indeed, data clearly support the ability of estrogen to limit the progression of osteoporotic bone loss, and estrogen replacement is a recognized treatment for post-menopausal osteoporosis in the United States and many other countries. However, although estrogens have beneficial effects on bone, given even at very low levels, long-term estrogen therapy has been implicated in a variety of disorders, including an increase in the risk of uterine and breast cancer, causing many women to avoid this treatment. Recently suggested therapeutic regimens, which seek to lessen the cancer risk, such as administering combinations of progestogen and estrogen, cause the patient to experience regular withdrawal bleeding, which is unacceptable to most older women. Concerns over the significant undesirable effects associated with estrogen therapy, and the limited ability of estrogens to reverse existing bond loss, support the need to develop alternative therapy for bone loss that generates the desirable effects on bone but does not cause undesirable effects.
Attempts to fill this need by the use of compounds commonly known as antiestrogens, which interact with the estrogen receptor, have had limited success, perhaps due to the face that these compounds generally display a mixed agonist/antagonist effect. That is, although these compounds can antagonize estrogen interaction with the receptor, the compounds themselves may cause estrogenic responses is those tissues having estrogen receptors. Therefore, some antiestrogens are subject to the same adverse effects associated with estrogen therapy.
The current invention provides methods for inhibiting the loss of bone without the associated adverse effects of estrogen therapy, and thus serves as an effective and acceptable treatment for osteoporosis.
The 2-phenyl-3-aroylbenzothiophene compounds that are the active component in the formulations and methods of this invention were first developed by C. David Jones and Tulio Suarez as anti-fertility agents (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,814, issued Jan. 9, 1979). Certain compounds in the group were found to be useful in suppressing the growth of mammary tumors.
Jones later found a group of related compounds to be useful for antiestrogen and antiandrogen therapy, especially in the treatment of mammary and prostatic tumors (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,068, issued Nov. 29, 1983). One of these compounds, the compound of formula I wherein X is a bond, R and R1 are hydroxyl, and R2 is a piperidino ring, was clinically tested for a brief time for the treatment of breast cancer. That compound is called raloxifene, formerly keoxifene.